Those Days
by Namu-chan
Summary: Zoro wakes up to one of those days. ZoroSanji. PG for swearing and yaoi if you really want to count that.
1. Bad Days

I'm going insane. I severely lack Zoro/Sanji. I think I've literally read ever english Zoro/Sanji fic out there including the drabbles from Onepieceyaoi100. So I decided to write my own. It's not the same though. But anyways, yes I'm sorry this fic is so bad. but please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, then it would be impossible for 4Kids to edit out all of the yaoi. Also Ace and Luffy would be more than brothers if you know what I am saying cough cough.

* * *

The moment he woke up, Zoro decided it was going to be one of those days. The kind that made you wish that you could just go back to sleep. After waking up later than normal, going to breakfast only to find that Luffy has once again eaten his share, pulling a muscle while training, and getting badgered by Nami about the debt he had yet to pay back, Zoro was definetly contemplating a nice long nap. He was just about to lay down on the deck when he heard the familiar sound of shuffling footsteps heading in his direction.

"Oi, Zoro, I have a question for you."

Zoro turned around to see Sanji, the ships cook standing in front of him, cigarette hanging loosely between his lips.

"What is it then?"

"If someone were to randomly walk up and kiss you, what would you do?"

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA QUESTION IS THAT!?!"

"Just answer the damn question, asshole!"

Zoro shook his head and sighed. "Um...I guess...it'd depend on the person...or whatever."

Sanji nodded, "Ok. Good enough. Don't move."

Zoro watched, confused as Sanji walked back into the kitchen and shut the door. 'What was that...?' Zoro shrugged and started to resume his original idea. The slamming of the door brought his attention to Sanji who was walking back towards him. 'What is he doing no-'. His train of thought was cut off as Sanji walked up and pressed his lips to Zoro's. He didn't even have time to be shocked though, as the blonde pulled away and walked back into the kitchen without a word. Zoro waited for a second to see if he was going to come out again before laying down on deck with his hands behind his head. Yes. It was just one of those days.

* * *

Well thats that. How was it? Please review. I like good reviews so don't review if you didn't like it and your planning on telling me how much you hated it and how you think I should die and all of that crap. 


	2. Revengeful Days

So I wasn't really going to do a series, but one of my reviewers thought I was. Well I thought about it, and decided it would be fun. So here is Chapter 2. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did homophobes everywhere would die of shock. Good.

* * *

To Sanji, women were the most important creatures on the entire planet. They were small and delicate, each more beautiful than the last. He strived to make every woman he came across happy and did his best to impress them in any way he could. Next to cooking, it was what he lived for. Which was why he was currently flirting with the shopkeeper. The crew had stopped in a harbor town to restock and Sanji had been given the task to go and buy groceries. He winked at the girl, a short one with a round face and auburn hair. "Ah...my two favorite things in one shop. Food and beautiful women." The girl blushed, and looked away. Sanji smiled widely and continued to woo the girl.

Yes. Today would definetly be his day.

Zoro was bored, to say the least. He had been all day and it didn't look like that was going to change. This town didn't have a blacksmith, so he couldn't get his swords checked and there was virtually nothing else to do but wander aimlessly. So that's what he did. Eventually he came upon a grocery store. He didn't pay it any mind at first and was going to continue walking until he saw a bit of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. A double-take confirmed that it was indeed Sanji. Zoro felt his face go red, remembering that day about a week ago where the bastard had just come right up and kissed him. It hadn't left his mind since. Looking closer, he saw that the cook was talking to a girl behind the counter as she rang him up. Zoro smirked...this would be his chance to get revenge.

Sanji didn't look to see who it was that had come in when he heard the faint tinkling of the bell tied to the door. He was too busy talking to the girl who had rang him up long ago and was too distracted by his good looks and charming words to ask him to pay for his groceries. 'Things are going well,' Sanji thought to himself. And they were. Until the girl's eyes left his and moved directly to a spot behind him. The next thing he knew two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Ah. There you are _darling_." Sanji could feel Zoro's hot breath right next ot his ear, and it made him shiver. Nevertheless, when he looked back at the girl, her blush was gone and she wore a rather shocked expression.

"The crew is waiting for us dear, so hurry up and get your groceries so we can go back and have some fun neee?" Now Sanji was the one blushing like a mad man, and he could feel a lump in the back of his throat. The girl tensed slightly.

Zoro smirked again. His plan was having the desired affect. He'd teach that shit cook to fill his mind with unwanted thoughts. Making sure the counter girl was still watching, he turned Sanji's head to the side and pressed his lips to the blonde's in a bruising kiss. Sanji choked, too shocked to even try to pull away. Zoro smiled into the kiss, and pulled away himself, after a few seconds. Sanji's whole face was red and he stared at Zoro with shock, anger, and something else the swordsman couldn't place.

They looked at eachother for a good while until a small timid voice broke the silence. "Um...excuse me...but um...I have other customers...so would you please take your food..." Sanji's head snapped back to look at the girl. "Ah...sure..." He grapped his groceries, and began to walk out of the building, Zoro in tow. One they were outside, Sanji whipped around, still red-faced, but more from anger than embarrasment.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Zoro smiled wickedly.

"Revenge." With that, the green haired man started to walk down the street, towards the direction of the ship. Sanji looked at him for a few seconds, confused, before sighing and reluctantly following him. This definetly wasn't his day.

Later that night, the girl was closing up shop, still thinking about what had happened earlier that day. 'Why are all the good ones gay?' She sighed and walked out of the shop, locking the door behind her. About halfway back to her house, she stopped suddenly and came to a shocking revelation. 'Oh my god! That man...he...forgot to pay for his food!'

* * *

Ta-da! How was it? I think it was better than the first at least. Please review. I like reviews. They make me happy. 


End file.
